The Wisdom Of A Fool
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard está encarando sua entediante reunião diplomática em uma Estação com otimismo, querendo aproveitar a folga daqueles dias como um feriado tranquilo - isso é, até Q prendê-lo em um elevador para uma conversa. / Q/Picard / Pre-Slash


**Disclaimer:** Star Trek foi criado por Gene Roddenberry e pertencia a ele e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

 **Sinopse:** Jean-Luc Picard está encarando sua entediante reunião diplomática em uma Estação com otimismo, querendo aproveitar a folga daqueles dias como um feriado tranquilo - isso é, até Q prendê-lo em um elevador para uma conversa.

 **Universo:** Star Trek – The Next Generation (TNG).

 **Ships:** Picard/Q

 **N.A.:** Faz algum tempinho desde que eu escrevi uma Qcard, mas eu recebi uma review linda pedindo mais uma história deles e eu tenho um fraco quando o assunto é Qcard, então foi irresistível tentar.

 **Rated** : K+.

 **X_X_X**

 **The Wisdom Of A Fool**

 _Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

Jean-Luc tinha boas expectativas quanto ao que aconteceria em seus próximos dias.

Normalmente ele estaria insatisfeito com a situação que estava, pois estar longe da Enterprise e estar preso em uma estação espacial para um compromisso diplomático era francamente entediante. Normalmente, era só Jean-Luc estar longe que ele sempre se preocupava com sua nave e sua tripulação, aflito com os apuros que eles fossem enfrentar sem ele. E não era como se Jean-Luc não confiasse em Will em sua ausência; ele tinha absoluta confiança nas capacidades de seu Primeiro Oficial, mas ser capitão tornava inevitável a presença desses inevitáveis instintos protetores.

No entanto, apesar desses instintos ainda estarem presentes dentro de si, dessa vez Jean-Luc se encontrava ansioso para ter algum tempo livre para si mesmo. A vida na Enterprise havia sido mais intensa do que o normal nos últimos meses, e por mais viciado em adrenalina que Jean-Luc fosse, ele também precisava ocasionalmente parar um pouco e descansar.

Com isso em mente, Jean-Luc saiu de seus aposentos temporários e entrou no elevador, ponderando o que fazer no tempo livre que teria naquele dia. Vários de seus colegas estavam se dirigindo para as holosuites disponíveis na estação, mas ele não via muito apelo nisso, não quando ele podia passar tanto tempo quanto quisesse no holodeck da Enterprise.

Ir ao altamente frequentado bar local comandado por um Boliano também não parecia a melhor das opções, mas ele supôs que ele poderia pegar algum tipo de drink lá e depois se dirigir para a área de recreação, onde havia um jardim bastante natural segundo a recomendação de alguns de seus colegas. Jean-Luc não estava com nenhum de seus preciosos livros de papel, mas ele estava com seu PADD e se a vontade lhe batesse, ele estava disposto a ler um livro digitalmente.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, demorou alguns momentos para Jean-Luc notar que o elevador havia parado de funcionar.

Franzindo um pouco a testa para si mesmo e já lamentando a perda de tranquilidade, Jean-Luc imediatamente acionou o comunicador em seu peito.

\- Jean-Luc para o comando da Estação 5.

Não houve resposta.

Jean-Luc repetiu o processo mais duas vezes, mas logo ficou claro que seu comunicador não colaboraria com o contato.

Soltando um suspiro, Jean-Luc se resignou a tentar olhar o painel do elevador - suas habilidades de engenharia estavam rústicas, mas talvez se o problema fosse simples ele teria sucesso em resolver sozinho.

\- Eu não me incomodaria se eu fosse você; não tem nada realmente de errado com o elevador.

 _Oh, não_.

O primeiro instinto de Jean-Luc foi olhar para trás, para a fonte de onde o som havia vindo, mas ele forçou-se a se manter olhando para frente ao reconhecer aquela voz.

Ele ouviu um suspiro irritado.

\- Jean-Luc, eu não sou um ser imaginário. Eu não vou embora se você fizer força o suficiente com os seus pensamentos.

Não era uma má ideia para Jean-Luc; uma solução mítica para um ser mítico. Era como na secular história de Peter Pan e os seus meninos perdidos, onde desejos e palavras de crença foram o suficiente para reavivar Sininho.

Nesse caso, Jean-Luc teimosamente tentava acreditar que se ele não olhasse pra ele, não reconhecesse a sua presença e não acreditasse nele, talvez, _talvez_ ele fosse embora.

\- Eu tenho toda a eternidade pra ficar aqui se eu quiser. Acho que não podemos falar o mesmo de você, podemos, Mon Capitaine?

Resignando-se de que ele não estava na Terra do Nunca, Jean-Luc virou-se e avistou Q, usando um uniforme de almirante na cor vermelha de comando, como era de seu costume.

\- Como sempre é um prazer vê-lo, Jean-Luc!

Q sorria largamente para ele, mas Jean-Luc instantaneamente sentiu-se exausto demais para fingir o gesto.

\- Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo - ele respondeu, causticamente.

A resposta foi imediata; Q cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, claramente emburrado.

\- Você tem péssimas maneiras para receber velhos amigos - Q suspirou.

\- Meus velhos amigos geralmente não me trancam em um elevador e me deixam a mercê deles - Jean-Luc disse entre dentes.

Q deu de ombros mas não respondeu, apenas se encostando contra uma das paredes do elevador.

Mentalmente reunindo todas as suas habilidades diplomáticas, Jean-Luc virou-se para Q.

\- Se eu posso perguntar, por qual razão você me fez de refém dessa vez?

\- Refém é uma palavra tão feia, Jean-Luc. Eu só queria conversar com você. Até pensei em te abordar antes da sua reuniãozinha com os almirantes, mas eu sei que você só fugiria de mim. Este me pareceu um bom modo de chamar sua atenção.

Por alguns instantes Jean-Luc imaginou com horror a reação de seus superiores se Q surgisse absolutamente do nada e começasse a provocá-lo desse modo diante deles, e tal pensamento foi suficiente para ele sentir-se grato por estarem sozinhos no elevador.

\- Bom, se era a minha atenção que você queria, você acaba de ganhá-la - Jean-Luc disse, ácido.

Q não se intimidou com o seu tom, dando um sorriso entusiasmado.

\- Ótimo! Eu sei que você pode ocasionalmente ser um homem razoável, Jean-Luc.

Mentalmente, Jean-Luc contou de um a dez, e depois de dez a zero, respirando fundo e tentando se aprontar para o que fosse que Q queria dizer.

Exceto… exceto pelo fato de que Q não parecia querer dizer muito.

Ao invés disso, Q o observava de um jeito que incomodava profundamente a Jean-Luc; normalmente ele olhava para ele como se Jean-Luc fosse um espécime interessante, o brinquedo favorito de um garotinho mimado, mas essa não era a maneira que Q olhava para ele agora.

Não, Q observava agora com uma intensidade que não era completamente nova, mas era rara o suficiente para fazerem os pelos da nuca de Jean-Luc se erguerem em expectativa diante da novidade.

\- E então? Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer ou não, Q?

Q soltou um suspiro exagerado, sem interromper seu olhar dissecante.

\- Você está impaciente hoje, Mon Capitaine.

Jean-Luc cruzou os braços.

\- Você tem o dom de despertar esse sentimento em mim.

Q pareceu adorar a ideia de ser uma peste que conseguia fazer com que Jean-Luc rapidamente chegasse a seu limite, mas não havia novidades ali.

\- Você me lisonjeia, Jean-Luc. Mas você está certo. Eu queria falar com você para marcar um… compromisso, acho que é o termo correto.

Jean-Luc não se sentiu nada aliviado com tão pouco esclarecimento da parte de Q.

\- De que tipo de compromisso você se refere?

\- Oh, qualquer coisa - Q fez um gesto com a mão - Eu tenho minhas ideias, é claro, mas eu estou disposto a receber sugestões.

Jean-Luc apenas continuou a olhar para Q, incompreensivelmente.

\- Meu único limite é que eu não quero chegar perto de nenhum daqueles seus primitivos holodecks, Jean-Luc. Se você quiser visitar qualquer planeta em qualquer época eu posso levá-lo lá, mas aquelas baratas recriações holográficas são ofensivas para mim.

Q parou então de falar, mas dessa vez era Jean-Luc que olhava para ele com uma intensidade que pareceu incomodar até um ser tão poderoso como Q.

\- Jean-Luc, você sempre é um homem de tantas palavras. Eu estou um pouco desapontado agora.

Jean-Luc suspirou.

\- Temo que eu não tenha ideia do que você está falando, Q.

Q pareceu ficar mais sério, agora.

\- Estupidez não lhe cai bem, Jean-Luc.

Novamente, Jean-Luc contou de um até dez em sua cabeça, e de dez até zero, Ele respirou fundo, se lembrou de que Q era um alienígena de poderes incomparáveis, e que irritá-lo nunca era a melhor alternativa em uma situação, conforme dura experiência o ensinara.

Nada disso foi o suficiente para lhe impedir de explodir.

\- Maldição, Q! Diga o que você quer claramente ou me deixe sair daqui logo, pois ao contrário de você, meu tempo é curto e limitado!

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Jean-Luc! - Q colocou uma das mãos na cintura, um movimento estranhamente humano - Eu já disse que eu quero marcar um encontro com você!

Aquilo… fora o suficiente para fazer a irritação de Jean-Luc ser instantaneamente substituída por uma nova confusão.

\- Você me disse que queria marcar um compromisso.

Q deu de ombros.

\- Compromisso, encontro… essas linguagens verbais que vocês humanóides usam são uma forma de comunicação confusa por vezes. São termos tão parecidos.

Jean-Luc tinha de admitir que fazia algum sentido - para um membro do Q Continuum, comunicação verbal dessa forma era provavelmente primitiva e confusa.

\- Você quer marcar um encontro comigo.

\- Isso é o que eu disse, sim - Q parecia novamente impaciente.

\- Um encontro. Comigo.

\- Você precisa repetir essa palavra quantas vezes pra entender, Jean-Luc?

Jean-Luc lançou um olhar irritado para ele.

\- Bem, me desculpe, mas é uma proposta inesperada! Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava que me perguntasse isso. Sem falar que… quando você diz que quer marcar um encontro, eu devo assumir que você quer dizer um encontro entre amigos ou um encontro… romântico?

Jean-Luc sentiu que seu rosto corava enquanto ele dizia a última palavra; ele não acreditava que ele tinha acabado de dizer aquelas palavras para Q, entre todas as pessoas. Certamente não era isso que Q queria dizer, e ele não sabia o que o possuiu para sugerir tal absurdo.

No entanto, Q não zombou de seu comentário e não começou um pequeno monólogo sobre os rudimentares hábitos emocionais e sexuais dos humanos; Q apenas olhou para ele e sacudiu os ombros, em mais um gesto desconcertantemente humano.

\- Eu estou aberto a qualquer opção, Mon Capitaine. Nós podemos, como vocês dizem, seguir os seus instintos. Mas se você estiver interessado em alguma aventura um pouco mais sórdida, eu posso aparecer para você como você quiser, mesmo como uma mulher.

Q já havia levantado a mão, provavelmente para estalar os dedos e aparecer na forma de uma mulher, mas Jean-Luc foi rápido em pará-lo.

\- Isso não é necessário, Q - ele disse, de forma quase delicada - Gênero não é algo particularmente relevante para mim nesses assuntos.

Q sorriu, parecendo quase aliviado.

\- Eu fico feliz, Jean-Luc. Eu sou estranhamente apegado a essa face - ele disse, tocando o próprio rosto de forma quase reverente, fazendo Jean-Luc se controlar para não revirar os olhos, apesar de não discordar. Jean-Luc sabia que ele também se sentiria terrivelmente estranho se Q aparecesse a sua frente como uma outra pessoa completamente diferente.

\- Percebe-se. Mas eu não disse que estou interessado em você _desse_ jeito, Q.

Q parou de tocar o próprio rosto para encarar Jean-Luc.

\- E não é algo que você nem consideraria, meu teimoso capitão?

Jean-Luc novamente sentiu um leve rubor no rosto, dessa vez por culpa do uso possessivo da palavra de Q, mas se recusou a demonstrar isso de qualquer outra maneira.

\- Bom, você nunca fez muita questão de se apresentar como um ser agradável, Q. E pra mim, é essencial eu no mínimo _suportar_ a pessoa que estiver comigo.

\- Oh, detalhes, detalhes - Q revirou os olhos - Mas é por isso que eu queria aproveitar para ter um encontro com você agora, Jean-Luc.

\- O que faz agora ser diferente de qualquer outra vez em que você apareceu pra mim?

Q olhou para Jean-Luc de forma um pouco irritada, como se ele estivesse fazendo uma pergunta estúpida.

\- Obviamente porque você não está na Enterprise, Jean-Luc.

Diante do olhar condescendente que Q lhe dera Jean-Luc já estava pronto para reclamar de novo, mas ele tinha que admitir que Q tinha alguma razão na localidade mudar a realidade deles.

Cada vez que Q vinha na Enterprise, Jean-Luc ficava a metade do tempo se preocupando com a nave e os tripulante queria aprontar; era inevitável que o peso da responsabilidade de capitão o forçasse a ver Q sempre como uma ameaça a ser enfrentada, ainda mais após as demonstrações de poder que Q sempre fazia questão de exibir.

Mas estar na Estação fazia toda a diferença; embora Jean-Luc duvidasse que algum dia ele relaxaria o suficiente para ficar ao lado de Q sem nenhuma desconfiança, ele tinha a liberdade de não ser o comandante responsável pela tripulação daquele local.

É claro, Jean-Luc se preocuparia e tomaria ações se Q começasse a se mostrar como uma ameaça para as pessoas daquela Estação, mas caso Q realmente não estivesse jogando algum jogo elaborado com ele, se ele realmente queria esse encontro…

Jean-Luc achava que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

\- Você reclama e reclama que eu tomo o seu tempo, mas é você que está misteriosamente silencioso hoje - Q olhou para Jean-Luc com um leve sorriso - É a minha presença que está deixando-o sem palavras, Jean-Luc?

\- Bem, foi uma proposta súbita - Jean-Luc disse, levemente irritado - Mas… eu suponho que eu poderia concordar, sim.

Q abriu um enorme sorriso, mas Jean-Luc ergueu um dedo inquisitivo.

\- _Se_ você me der a sua palavra de que não vai pôr em risco a vida de nenhuma das pessoas dessa estação. E se você descumprir isso, Q…

\- O que você iria fazer, Jean-Luc?

Q parecia divertido com a pergunta, e não era por menos; não havia muito que Jean-Luc pudesse fazer contra um semi-deus.

Mas Jean-Luc estava ciente de que ele tinha uma vantagem sobre Q, por menor que ela fosse.

\- Eu nunca mais concordaria com nada que envolvesse você.

Q não pareceu impressionado, mas Jean-Luc não havia terminado.

\- E antes que você diga… sim, eu sei que você poderia forçar uma situação. Você poderia me forçar até mesmo a querer estar ao seu lado se você quisesse, mas o fato de que você não fez isso até agora me diz que você quer a minha sincera cooperação.

Q estreitou os olhos e Jean-Luc sabia que ele havia acertado; Q queria não apenas a sua presença, mas queria que Jean-Luc _quisesse_ conversar com ele.

\- Você tem minha genuína cooperação, Q. E meus termos são esses.

\- Ugh, certo, certo - Q jogou as mãos para o alto - Eu aceito. Mas saiba que isso é completamente desnecessário.

\- Eu aprendi a não menosprezar você com os anos - Jean-Luc respondeu, satisfeito em Q não ter teimado nesse ponto.

Q pareceu considerar que Jean-Luc tinha certa razão, pois parou de protestar e começou a parecer novamente excitado com a estranha ideia de um encontro.

Jean-Luc pensou que ele deveria talvez fazer alguma sugestão, mas a verdade era que Jean-Luc não estava em seu domínio aqui; suas amizades e relações pessoais nunca foram abundantes ou frequentes em sua vida, e nenhuma delas se comparava com a estranha relação que ele e Q tinham.

\- Podemos ir agora? - Q perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Jean-Luc balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu tenho reuniões com alguns almirantes, hoje. Mas amanhã eu tenho o dia livre.

Q revirou os olhos.

\- Eu havia me esquecido. Você está sendo um homem difícil de agradar, Jean-Luc.

\- Não acho que isso deveria vir como novidade para você de maneira alguma.

\- E não é mesmo. Mas já que você tem tantas exigências, eu tenho uma também.

Jean-Luc tentou esconder uma careta de desgosto, mentalmente se preparando para desistir de toda a ideia e estranhamento desapontado com a noção.

\- Eu não quero mais sugestões; vou levá-lo a um lugar de minha escolha, e isso é inegociável.

Aquilo colocava um fim diante do dilema anterior de Jean-Luc, mas não querendo facilitar tanto as coisas para Q, ele teve que fazer mais um último comentário.

\- Contanto que seja em um planeta onde eu possa respirar…

Q fez um gesto descuidado com a mão.

\- Você não precisaria de uma atmosfera própria, Jean-Luc. Você vai ter a mim.

Jean-Luc tentou evitar mostrar que gostara da ideia, mas pelo sorriso presunçoso de Q ele não tivera sucesso.

Mas era difícil se controlar; era um conceito tentador. Poder estar em qualquer planeta, mesmo um nocivo para a espécie humana e poder conhecer de perto algo tão diferente de seu mundo era tentador.

Porém era também um exercício de confiança que ele não tinha certeza se ele estava pronto ainda; ele confiaria sua vida e seu bem estar para um ser altamente volátil como Q, o que não era uma atitude nada prudente.

\- Agora você não pode reclamar de falta de avisos, Jean-Luc. Me espere amanhã a qualquer momento.

\- O que você quer dizer com qualquer…

Jean-Luc não foi capaz de finalizar sua questão, pois nos próximos segundos Q desapareceu em um flash de luz e deixando Jean-Luc para trás, resignado a ter uma surpresa a qualquer horário no dia seguinte.

Em um solavanco o elevador voltou a funcionar para surpresa de Jean-Luc, que já havia se esquecido onde exatamente ele estava.

Pensativo, Jean-Luc saiu do elevador com os pensamentos nos últimos minutos, que foram tão completamente surreais que ele ainda tinha dúvidas acreditando que eles foram reais. Fora tudo completamente diferente do que ele esperava que Q um dia fizesse, e há anos Jean-Luc havia se conformado a esperar o inesperado da entidade.

Andando ainda sem um caminho definido, Jean-Luc sentia a guerra interna em seus pensamentos, a parte de si que o recriminava por ter sido tão descuidado e a parte de si que estava curiosa o suficiente para ir adiante e ver o que Q estava tramando dessa vez.

E no seu íntimo, Jean-Luc tinha de admitir para si mesmo que as visitas de Q, por mais irritantes e perigosas que fossem, eram igualmente estimulantes. Q era imaturo, arrogante e presunçoso, mas ele também era um ser incrivelmente antigo e com conhecimentos que Jean-Luc não podia nem começar a imaginar, e Jean-Luc gostava da ideia de conhecer esse seu lado.

Q podia ser enlouquecedor, mas Jean-Luc estaria mentindo se não admitisse gostar do desafio, de poder espiar que tipo de mistérios haveria por trás dele. Jean-Luc era um aventureiro, um explorador, e Q era certamente um objeto de estudo fascinante como um adversário; Jean-Luc nem podia começar a imaginar como seria tê-lo como um amigo ou até algo mais, como Q parecia se interessar.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Jean-Luc decidira-se por fim ir até ao bar para tomar alguma bebida relaxante, pensando que suas melhores decisões sempre foram tomadas em algum lugar entre sua cautela e seu senso de aventura, e ele esperava que dessa vez não fosse diferente.

 **FIM**

 **N.A.:** Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários são sempre amados e bem vindos.


End file.
